1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a scanner, and more particularly to a three-dimensional object scanner that has enhanced scanning effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 1A show a conventional scanner which utilizes lines as points of sensing. A document is put into the scanner and the contents are scanned in a memory to be processed by the computer.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional type of scanner, which utilizes surfaces as points of sensing and is capable of scanning three-dimensional objects. In use, a three-dimensional object is placed on a flat surface and, by means of "surface sensing," the image of the object is scanned into the memory to be processed by the computer.
These two types of scanners have individual problems. The first type of scanner is not capable of scanning three-dimensional objects and therefore cannot meet the demands of today's users. In the second type, as it uses surfaces as points of sensing, the resolution of the image obtained is not good and the words scanned cannot be processed by the computer. Besides, good models of scanners cost much.